1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a Short Message Service (hereinafter referred to as “SMS”) in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various services for users in a wireless communication system. More particularly, an SMS service is a service that users frequently use.
FIG. 1 illustrates an operation of providing SMS in a conventional Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a base station performs paging to inform an idle mode mobile station that there is an SMS message to be delivered. Subsequently, the base station receives an ADDS page message from a Mobile Switching Center (MSC), and transmits an SMS message included in the ADDS page message to the mobile station in the form of a data burst message.
Along with the growth of communication technology, wideband frequencies are used in next generation wireless communication systems. That is, while conventional 3rd generation wireless communication systems use divided codes, next generation wireless communication systems use divided orthogonal frequencies. For example, the mobile WiMax system that is in the spotlight as a next generation wireless communication system employs an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme.
As mentioned above, a wireless communication system using divided orthogonal frequencies is different from a CDMA-based wireless communication system. Therefore, the wireless communication system using divided orthogonal frequencies needs to perform a procedure of providing SMS in a different manner from that in the CDMA-based wireless communication system. However, a concrete procedure for providing SMS in a wireless communication system using divided orthogonal frequencies is not yet defined.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for providing a Short Message Service (SMS) in a wireless communication system.